The Story of Mary Alice Brandon
by LOLTROLLEDIHATEYOU
Summary: This is the story of Alice Hale before she became a vampire.
1. Don't Say a Word

Copyright: The character Mary Alice Brandon, along with parts of the story line, were created by Ms. Stephenie Meyer, a much more amazing author than I, and I am not claiming any of it=] Thanks.

AN: First few chapters might be a little fuzzy, I'm not even quite sure what I'm doing yet, this chapter is pretty short, but it's mostly setup. In the future, most of the story will be seen through Mary's eyes, sometimes through others, but rarely will there be a non-character narrarator.

Mary woke up, giddy. It was her thirteenth birthday, how exciting. She pulled herself out of bed and stretched. It couldn't be later than six in the morning, and it was a Saturday, but for once, that was the last thing she was thinking about. A sweet smile on her young, pixie-like face, Mary walked across the room to her closet, wanting to find the perfect dress for her big day. She gasped as she looked inside to see a beautiful white dress, and her very first corset. Mary tore across the room with the new clothing, careful not to let them snag on anything around. She sat in front of her mirror, dress held up to her body, admiring how beautiful she would look. It was things like this that made her thankful that her parents were wealthy, prominant members of society, even if it did limit her somtimes. She dressed in her clothing, failing to properly tie her new corset, not like it mattered with her petite figure. She sat down at her vanity, glowing with how grown up she felt. She brushed her long dark brown curls to one side and inserted her favorited jeweled clip. It took her a while to realize that someone was knocking at her door.

"Come in." she muttered, trying to sound more mature, but managing instead to sound like a small child who had been gifted chocolate. Mary's mother hurried in, followed closely by her four year old sister, Cynthia. Cynthia's hair was golden brown, and she was everything to Mary. There was conflict every now and then, like in most households, but Mary got along surprisingly well with her much younger sister.

"Pretty!" Cynthia exclaimed, running to Mary, and attatching herself to Mary's leg. Their mother detatched Cynthia's tiny arms from Mary's dress.

"Now now dear, go see Daddy, he's got your dress for Mary's party today!" Mrs. Brandon exclaimed sweetly, ushering little Cynthia out of the room. Mary's face was bright again. She knew that her mother's favorite time was when she was throwing a party. It was rare that her mother was happy anymore.

"Ooh! A party!" Mary exclaimed, half from excitement, and half for her mother's benefit. "Mother, I had a dream about my party last night! Everyone was there, and you announced me like I was a princess! And you were wearing the prettiest green dress!" Mary's mothers' face narrowed, not out of suspicion, more out of fear.

"What color green darling?" Mrs. Brandon asked, trying to keep her voice even, for her own sake.

"A beautiful emerald green mother!" Mary said excitedly, "And it was long, and lacy, like mine!" Mrs. Brandon's face went pale as she pulled Mary along with her to her own room down the hall. She raced to her closet and pulled out a striking emerald dress. "Mama, that's the dress!" Mary exclaimed, confused. Mrs. Brandon's face sunk even farther as she sat on her bed. "It's happening again isn't it mama?" Mary asked scaredly, sitting closer to her mother, hoping for comfort.

"You are not to say a word about this, do you hear me?" her mother whispered sternly, standing up. "Not a word." Mrs. Brandon stumbled out of the room, very obviously upset. Mary sat on her mother's bed, all of the excitement about her party having left her now. What was so big about her dreaming about things that happened? She thought it was kind of fun, if only she could control it. Mary stood up and stared into her mother's large mirror. Her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect.. So why did everything feel so wrong? A single tear ran down Mary's cheek as, as if on cue, Cynthia came storming into the room.

"Look Mary! I have a dress like yours!" Cynthia exclaimed, twirling in her powder blue frilly dress. Mary couldn't help but smile as Cynthia did her best grown-up impression, hands on her hips and pouting her lips. Mary giggled and picked up her little sister. "Will you do my hair sissy?" Cynthia asked sweetly.

"Of course Cynthia, do you want it like mine?" Mary asked, wiping the tear from her cheek. Cynthia nodded violently as Mary guided her to her bedroom to do her hair.

AN: Hope you all liked the first chapter, will get better I promise! Message me if you're interested in beta-ing.


	2. You Can Not See The Future

**Copyright: The character Mary Alice Brandon, along with parts of the story line, were created by Ms. Stephenie Meyer, a much more amazing author than I, and I am not claiming any of it=] Thanks.**

~~Mary's POV~~~

The party was very beautiful, but I couldn't seem to enjoy it. Mother and Father seemed to be very upset by my dream. I don't see why it's that big of a deal, I'm sure there are a lot of people who have dreams that sometimes come true. A lot of people came to the party, all of my friends, and Grandpa and Grandma came as well. After the party, mother and father made me go straight to my room, and I had to put Cynthia to bed by myself too. They said they need to "talk". That meant that the doctor was going to come and see me again. Last time, my dream wasn't nearly as detailed, so I was kind of worried that maybe this time it was worse and he was really going to take me away like Daddy said. It only took three days for Mother and Father to get Doctor Jacobs to come and visit.

"Hello again Mary." Doctor Jacobs said kindly, sitting on the coach across from me in our living room. "How are you?" I watched him silently for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell him the truth, or a lie. I went for the truth.

"Not well." I started bluntly, "I don't think you should be here. I only had a dream of what my Mother's dress for my party would look like. I don't see why you need to talk to me about that." I turned around so that he couldn't see me, making my best pouting face. The doctor began to speak, but I decided that I had more to say. "Mommy and Daddy act like it's such a bad thing, but what if I see the future when something bad is going to happen, and I am able to stop it?" I smirked widely, sure that my reasoning would stop the doctor from taking me away. The doctors eyes widened.

"Did you say, see the future, Mary?" the doctor asked sternly. I nodded and gulped, suddenly afraid that I might have said something wrong. "You can not see the future, do you understand me Mary? It's impossible. I think you have a problem." The doctor was very short. I didn't know why he was acting so funny, but I assumed that since he was insisting that it didn't happen, he wasn't going to take me anywhere. "Stay right here." he said. His voice sounded strange and he kept looking over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and towards the patio where my parents were waiting. My head was spinning as I tried to figure out what was going on. Doctor Jacobs was gone for what seemed like hours, but was really only about 10 minutes. When he returned, my mother and father were with him, and my mother was crying.

"What's wrong mommy?" I asked, standing up, attempting to comfort her. She flinched away. My own mother wouldn't touch me, all because of some stupid dream. She began crying harder and turned around. She couldn't even look at me. "Daddy," I asked desperately, "What's going on?" My father looked at my disgustedly. The doctor backed off slightly as I took a step forward, followed by my parents.

"Mary, I'm going to take you with me now." The doctor said calmly, obviously wishing that he didn't have to be alone with me. My eyes grew wide and it was my turn to back away.

"NO!" I screamed, sobbing now, "You can't take me! Mommy, daddy don't let him take me!" My parents left the room, my mother still crying on my father's shoulder. My heart felt as if it were breaking as my beloved Cynthia ran into the room and was held from saying goodbye by my bastard father. I was sobbing and kicking and screaming as Doctor Jacobs dragged me into the back of his new street car. I sobbed the entire ride, all on back roads because, as he told me,

"We can't be seen. To the rest of the world, you're dead now."

**AN: Sorry for another short chapter, but I had to end it there. The next one will hopefully be up tomorrow, and should be much longer. Review please!**


	3. I'm Not Crazy

**Copyright: The character Mary Alice Brandon, along with parts of the story line, were created by Ms. Stephenie Meyer, a much more amazing author than I, and I am not claiming any of it=] Thanks.**

~~Mary's POV~~

I cried the entire way to the "hospital", if you can even call it that. It was a tiny place, out in the middle of nowhere. I'm assuming we were no longer in Biloxi as it took what seemed like forever to get there. I cried so hard for so long, that I thought for sure my eyes would dry up, and my tears would leave me, but unfortunately for Dr. Jacobs, I had plenty left. The doctor had two large men drag me into the hospital, as I refused to cooperate. I think at that time I was still in shock that my parents had let them take me. It was a good year before I finally let myself believe that those jackasses were the ones who had sent me there. The two men "escorted" me into the building, leading me straight to the back of the first hallway and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there were five or six doors, the bigger of the two men took out a key and unlocked the last door on the right hand side and threw me in. Hospital? More like prison. The room was small, barely big enough to fit the little bed, trunk, and lavatory. To my slight comfort, there was a light. I hated the dark, and that was my biggest fear in this little prison that I would now call home. I sat on what I assumed would now be my bed, still shaking and sobbing, and fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of my big metal door opening. Yes, the doors were metal. A tall woman walked in and sat on the trunk beside my bed. My eyes were sore from crying so much the day before and finally, they had dried up, no more tears to cry. "Hello Mary." the woman began, attempting to sound sweet, "I'm Mrs. Garmon. I will be taking care of you while you are here." She smiled. Normally, I would have appreciated the attempt to be friendly, but as she spoke, I could tell she was very nervous being here with me, and she leaned to the opposite side. She had also left the door open. How could they think I was dangerous? I had never hurt anyone in my life, at least not purposely! Did they think my dreams were going to hurt them? "Breakfast is ready upstairs, but if you don't want to eat with the other patients yet, I can bring something down to you." I stared at her blankly, wishing she would go away and leave me alone. I was not ready for company. My heart still felt like it was on fire, and I wanted to cry again. "Well, you make up your mind and let me know, Just knock, my office is right up the stairs and to the left." I was relieved when finally, she awkwardly stood up and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you. Doctor Jacobs told me to have you journal your dreams. It will help you to realize that you aren't... Well you know.." she looked uncomfortable again as she scuttered out the door, handing me a black journal. I heard her lock the door behind her, which just angered me more. I threw the little journal into the corner of my room, knocking the little pen out of it's slot and over to the door.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" I screamed, pounding my fist into the wall next to my bed. The tears came back, rushing down my cheeks like a waterfall. I don't think I'd ever cried so much in my life. I was starving, but I stayed in my room for the entire day, crying and slamming my fists into the wall. At dinner time, Mrs. Garmon came back.

"Mary, I heard you screaming." she said calmly. I continued my blank stare, wiping the tears from my own face, like my mother used to do for me. "We don't think you're crazy Mary, you just have some.. problems to work out. I hope you will come up for dinner Mary?" she acted as if she wanted me to go up with her, but really, she was just hoping that I would stay in my room and starve myself, I could see it in her eyes. I wouldn't give her what she wanted, so I went with her to eat. The two big men were standing at the top of the stairs, watching the other patients come up I assumed, making sure no one got out of line. I kept silent, not saying a word as she marched me into the little dining room. There were 4 long foldable tables set up, nothing nice like we had at home. Most of the seats were already full. Everyone was staring down at their food, avoiding eye contact. Well, everyone except the man at the end of the farthest table. He was staring straight at me, as if he were looking right through me. I gasped and turned away when I saw his eyes. They were pitch black. I scurried towards the kitchen with Mrs. Garmon, taking the plate of food that the cook handed me. I'm not quite sure what it was but it looked like garbage, and tasted worse. I went to sit down at the table closest to the stairs and eat my food. I looked up as I took the first bite and immediatly looked down again. The man was still staring. I brought my food over to the trash and motioned to Mrs. Garmon to bring my back downstairs. That man was scary. I looked back at him as I made my way out of the room, and could've sworn I saw him wink at me with those dark, evil eyes.

**AN: Still not very long, but getting there. Brought a little more of the intensity I think.. I know it's a little early to bring in "the man" but.. well, you'll see. Review!**


End file.
